harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Stavlov
}} Stavlov (Engels:'' Mykew Gregorovitch'') was een beroemde toverstokmaker en eigenaar van Stavlov Zauberstäbe in Europa.(zie deze afbeelding) Zijn toverstokken werden ook verkocht op Carkitt Market in Londen, in competitie met Olivander's.The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Biografie Vroegere leven thumb|left|Stavlov als toverstokmaker Vrijwel niets is bekend over Stavlov's jeugd, maar gezien zijn accent is hij waarschijnlijk in Europa opgegroeid. In de loop van zijn carrière als toverstokmaker werd Stavlov een expert in stokkenleer en voorzag hij vele heksen en tovenaars in Europese landen van een betrouwbare toverstok. Op een onbekend moment heeft hij ook Garrick Olivander ontmoet, de beroemdste toverstokmaker van Groot-Brittannië. Olivander was niet erg weg van Stavlov's werk.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Woods" op ''Pottermore'' Hoewel Olivander het niet vaak eens was met de conclusies van Stavlov, stemden zij echter wel in over toverstokken van meidoorn, die van nature complex en intrigerend zijn. Meester van de Zegevlier Vele jaren geleden kwam Stavlov in het bezit van de Zegevlier, één van de Relieken van de Dood en de meest krachtige toverstok die er bestaat, waarmee hij na de ontdekking hiervan mee begon te experimenteren om zo de krachten ervan te kunnen kopiëren. Stavlov, die van nature enigszins dwaas was en hoopte dat het de zaken zou verbeteren, begon met het verspreiden van een gerucht dat hij in het bezit was van de Zegevlier en over zijn inspanningen om zijn eigenschappen te kopiëren. Het resultaat hiervan vond plaats op een nacht toen Stavlov iemand hoorde inbreken in zijn werkplaats. Hij liep snel naar binnen en zag dat een blondharige jongeman de stok had gevonden en vervolgens een vloek op Stavlov afvuurde, voordat hij uit het raam sprong. Stavlov is er nooit achter gekomen wie de toverstok gestolen had. thumb|Een jongere Stavlov Pensioen Ondanks het verlies van de Zegevlier zette Stavlov zijn werk voort en vele jaren later trok hij zich terug, met Viktor Kruml's toverstok als één van de laatste die hij verkocht.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 8 (De Bruiloft) Zijn dood Heer Voldemort, die een manier zocht om de unieke aard van zijn en Harry Potter's toverstokken te omzeilen, verhoorde en martelde Olivander (die al enige tijd een gevangene van de Dooddoeners was). Uiteindelijke onthulde Olivander dat hij van Stavlov's gerucht had gehoord dat hij de Zegevlier in zijn bezit had. Voldemort slaagde erin om de stok op te sporen en in beslag te nemen, niet alleen om Harry te kunnen verslaan, maar om de meest krachtige toverstok die er bestaat te bezitten. Harry zag deze visioen door zijn unieke band met Voldemort, maar door Ron Wemel's suggestie dacht hij mogelijk aan Dragomir Stavrov.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 7 (Het Testament van Albus Perkamentus) thumb|[[Voldemort vermoord Stavlov]]In de loop van de daaropvolgende maanden joeg Voldemort op Stavlov, waarbij hij een familie vermoorde die in zijn vroegere woonplaats woonde.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 12 (Toverkracht is Macht) Voldemort vond Stavlov en voorkwam dat hij kon ontsnappen door Levicorpus en de Vloek van de Totale Verstijving te gebruiken. Voldemort eiste dat hij hem de stok gaf, maar Stavlov zei dat het vele jaren geleden van hem gestolen was. Woedend vanwege de moeite die hij had genomen om Stavlov te vinden en te ontdekken dat hij niet dichter bij de stok was, was Voldemort er van overtuigd dat hij loog en gebruikte hij Legilimentie om dit te bevestigen. Tijdens zijn zoektocht door Stavlov's herinneringen vond Voldemort uiteindelijk de herinnering van het incident en eiste onmiddellijk te weten wie de dief was. Stavlov gaf toe dat hij nooit ontdekt had wie hem had bestolen en toen Voldemort ontdekte dat hij alle informatie had die hij nodig had, negeerde hij Stavlov's gebeden om genade en vermoorde hij hem met de Vloek des Doods. Harry Potter was getuige van Stavlov's dood door zijn unieke band met Voldemort's geest. Na zijn dood Later bleek dat de dief Albus Perkamentus' beste vriend en de beruchte duistere tovenaar Gellert Grindelwald was. Stavlov is dit echter nooit te weten gekomen. Uiterlijk Rond te tijd van zijn dood had Stavlov sneeuwwit haar en een grote, volle baard. Persoonlijkheid Hoewel Stavlov's achtergrond en educatie niet worden onderzocht, bewijst zijn reputatie als rivaal van Olivander dat hij zeer intelligent was. Zijn opschepperij over het bezitten van de Zegevlier suggereert naïviteit en/of hebzucht, terwijl hij ook zorgeloosheid liet merken door het voor Grindelwald makkelijker te maken om de stok te stelen. Aangezien de Zegevlier vermoedelijk trouw is aan krachtige tovenaars die zijn vorige eigenaar hadden vermoord, kan Stavlov weinig of geen ruzie over moord hebben gehad. Het is echter niet bekend hoe hij in het bezit kwam van de Zegevlier. Stavlov beweerde dat hij de dief van de Zegevlier nooit heeft kunnen identificeren, wat kan betekenen dat hij tijdens Grindelwald's terreur was ondergedoken of weinig aandacht heeft besteed aan het nieuws of geschiedenis. Het is niet bekend of hij zich bewust was van Voldemort voordat die hem aanviel, maar hij leek erg bang om de Heer van het Duister te zien. Magische vaardigheden *'Toverstokmaker':' '''Stavlov was eigenaar van een toverstokwinkel van zeer succesvolle standaarden, aangezien hij op zijn minst net zo succesvol was als de briljante Olivander. *'Zwarte Kunsten' en/of' Duelleren '(mogelijk): Het is nooit bekendgemaakt, maar Stavlov was mogelijk een bekwame, magische strijder of in ieder geval in staat om te doden, aangezien hij in staat was om de Zegevlier in zijn bezit te krijgen. Trivia thumb|Stavlov's toverstok, voor het verkrijgen en na het verliezen van de Zegevlier *Stavlov werd gespeeld door Rade Šerbedžija in de filmversie van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood. *In het boek staat dat Stavlov een grote, volle baard heeft. Echter is hij op foto's van hem ter promotie van de film te zien met een regelmatige, korte baard. *De toverstokken van Stavlov die in de films worden getoond hebben allemaal een robuuste, natuurlijke uitstraling en hebben geen aparte handgrepen, maar een handgreep dat deel uitmaakt van de toverstok zelf. Dit is in tegenstelling met de sierlijk gesneden toverstokken gemaakt door andere toverstokmakers, zoals Olivander. *In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'','' wordt Harry's visioen van Voldemort die op zoek is naar de Zegevlier weggelaten en laten ze alleen zien dat hij de stok in het Graf van Perkamentus vindt. Ondanks dit is Stavlov wel een speelbaar karakter in alle versies van het spel. *Stavlov is de enige bekende eigenaar van de Zegevlier die niet gedood of ontwapend werd door de nieuwe meester van de stok. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]] * ''Pottermore'''' * [[Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them|''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia en:Gregorovitch fr:Gregorovitch pl:Gregorowicz Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Toverstokkenmaker Categorie:Doden door Heer Voldemort Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Zegevlier Gebruikers Categorie:20e eeuw sterfgevallen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord